1. Technical Field
This document relates generally to a bottle stacker.
2. Background
Water is readily available in refillable and non-refillable bottles. For example, water may be bottled in 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, and 5-gallon bottles (other sizes may also be available). The bottles are typically made of polycarbonate (PC) or polyethylene terephthalate (PET). For example, a common 5-gallon bottle has a generally cylindrical overall shape including a cylindrical sidewall, a flat circular bottom surface, and a tapered or beveled top surface that culminates into a narrow neck region and a narrow outlet.
The problem comes in how to store a plurality of bottles for later use. Multiple bottles can take up a lot of space. In conventional stacking devices, bottles are stacked on top of each other in a lying position (horizontal) in metal wire or plastic frames. However, these conventional devices do not adequately support the bottles and still take up too much space.